She's back and better than ever
by PanicMoonAndAmyPond
Summary: Moving away was the biggest mistake that Mitchie ever made; she lost her best friend and her whole life. She should of taken Alex up on the option of moving in with her. Its now 10 years later and Mitchie and Alex havent talked in years, will they ever talk again or not ? Find out in She's Back and Better than ever. Rated M for possible future chapters and some topics
1. Chapter 1

**10 years ago **

"I'll miss you!" My best friend said as we both stood on her drive. We were eight years old and Mitchie was moving away, we had spent the past two weeks sitting in each other's houses crying, crying at the memories, crying at the stupid things we had done and the things we never get to do. "I'll miss you too!" I replied crying. I couldn't believe Mitchie, my Mitchie was moving away to completely different country "I hope I see you again Mitch." I stated. "You will Alex! Don't worry; remember your coming to stay with me in the summer!" Mitchie said, reminding me of the plans we had for the summer holidays, I was going to stop with her for 3 weeks and then she was going to stop with me for 2 month! Neither of us could wait for that summer and it was the best summer we ever had by far and at the end of the summer we went through the whole process again though we both collapsed on the drive crying this time.

That was the last time I ever seen Mitchie, when we were both crying on my drive at the end of the summer. Once she went home I never seen her in person again, we texted, we called and skyped and everything else we could do then but we were never face to face. Her parents said it was too much for her to come over here to New York and that it was too much for me to go to Canada, I never thought it was and neither did Mitch. We would spend hours ranting about it all and how unfair it was that everyone else got to see their best friend and I never ever got to see Mitch.

**8 years ago **

"It's unfair Mitchie! We never get to see each other; it's not as if you're on the other side of the world!" I moaned on Skype one day, I had an hour spare so I decided to Skype Mitch if she wasn't busy. Luckily she wasn't. "I know Alex but we can't do anything, they think were little ten year olds who don't need anything and I do know that we don't have much money living here, that's one of the reasons were not allowed because you would always be coming up here and I would never get the chance to come down there and my mom doesn't want you spending all your money coming up here." Mitchie said smiling at me "I see where you're coming from Mitch; I honestly do but why they can't just let me once in a while or if it's that bad why can't my mom and Dad pay for you to come back down here?" I replied curiously "I don't know Alex but I have to go I have singing lessons to go to!" She said about to shut down the Skype call "ok! Bye!" I stated and ended the call.

These are some of the memories I have of me and Mitchie and each of them near enough make me cry but then I think about the day when I text Mitch and I got a text back telling me to go away and never talk to her again, I understand where she was coming from but that broke my heart and it still upsets me when I think of it now. She never even replied when I text her saying love you, so I knew she was being deadly serious.

That's in the past now though, I've grew up and so has she and we haven't talked for 5 years now. Ever since we were thirteen, I sent her birthday wishes every year but with no reply and no indication as to whether or not she got my texts yet at least once a month her mom texts mine to tell her how Mitchie's doing but my mom won't tell me a word as to what is said on the phone to Connie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had spent the majority of the past 5 years reminiscing and thinking about everything me and Mitchie did together and looking at the photos of us when we were younger, there was one of Mitchie dressed as a skeleton for Halloween and me a witch, her hair was tied up and mine was in its natural uncontrollable state. We both had our faces plastered with face paints and had the biggest smiles on our faces. Then there was another of us laying on my bedroom floor me with a pink top on and my hair tied back after I had just had it cut and Mitchie lying in a purple top with her arm around my waist and us pushed in together like you see with sisters on a photo shoot, those were the times though...

Even now Mitchie is still not talking to me, last summer her mom and dad were in town for a week and they turned round and said to my mom not thinking I was there that Mitchie never wanted to come because she never wanted to see me. Let's just say that affected me more than I thought it would and I now have scars on my wrist from it all, I just wish I hadn't been as clingy when she first moved away then she would still talk to me.

"Alex?" It was Harper, the only person in the world who knew me better than myself apart from Demi! We may have been eight years old but come on that girl was my unofficial sister and she knew me inside out.

"Hi Harp!" I replied half heartedly putting the photos away locking them in a box where they should stay forever. "What's up?"

"Oh! Your mom wants you!" She stated, typical Harper always cheerful and happy and typical Alex depressed that her best friend doesn't talk to her anymore even though it's been five years!

"Oh ok." I say as I got up to go downstairs "What's up mother!"

"Hi to you too Alex!" She replied sarcastically. "You know this 'place' you want to go to?" She asked

"Camp Rock has a name you know!" I said angrily

"Well 'Camp Rock' then! You still want to go right?" She asked as a smile suddenly over took my face.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" I screamed slightly over excited

"Well you better go pack then as you leave tonight after school!" She replied smirking making me scream again with even more excitement.

Thank you Thank you Thank you! I love you so much right now!" I squealed as I ran upstairs to pack everything i would need.

**Do you guys know what I just realised? Alex and Mitchie's moms are both portrayed by the same person...Well?**

**(shes wearing alex_chapter/set?id=123032779)**

After school I ran straight home to finish organising everything, I would of got it done this morning but I decided to do it WITHOUT magic! Don't ask me how the hell I managed to but I guessed a summer without magic, better start at home...

"Alex! Hurry up or you won't be going!" My mom yelled up the stairs

"Yeah! I'm just finishing my packing." I yelled down as i decided to pick up my wand and use magic to finish putting everything in my case.

"Hurry up then!" Mom yelled back as I dragged it down the stairs. "Oh look, she's here, come on let's go."

"YES! No Alex for the whole summer!" Justin my older brother cheered as we all walked out the door

"Wait! Don't you mean YES! No chances for me to blame things I did on Alex and let Alex get in trouble for them for the whole summer!" I asked smirking as that is the main thing he ever does. He does all the bad things and because for no apparent reason decide to go with him on his 'adventures' I get in the trouble when it really should be him. I guess that's what I get for being a middle child and the only girl as my younger brother Max does it as well.

"Shut up Alex! I don't know what you're talking about!" He snarled realising exactly what I had dropped him in going away this summer.

"Justin! Stop picking on your sister!" My mom snarled making me and Max laugh at him. Justin getting told off was a rare occasion and when it happened you couldn't help but laugh as he brought out his innocent look as if to say 'Are you really shouting at me!? The golden boy?' and soon after starts throwing a tantrum and doing his old famous thing he always does when he doesn't get his own way.

"Alex, make sure you have everything because were nearly there now." My dad said reminding me to check, I had completely forgot about checking when we left the house so if I have forgot anything I'm screwed because I can't go back for it. Well not until late tonight anyway I thought as we pulled into the driveway for Camp Rock.

"We're here!" I screamed at the top of my voice as I clambered out of the car as fast as I could. Does anything give you the feeling that I'm really excited to be here? No? Well you are strange, every inch of my body is screaming with excitement though there seems to be something in the air that something is going to happen but I don't know what and to be fair if it's as bad as this feeling is then I don't want to know.

"Alex!" Max yelled from the car as I looked round to them all

"Were going now mija. Have a brilliant time, we love you! See you at the end of the summer and only then, not before!" I Mom said giving me a look as if to say you are not popping when and if you please, if you do I will personally kill you myself I don't care if i no longer have a daughter which scared the life out of me.

"OK mom!" I replied giving my Dad a hug "Bye Daddy, see you Max!" I said as I started to walk away for the car as Justin shouted over to me

"What about me?"

"Bye loser!" I yelled as i grabbed my bags and ran before he could get my bags.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Mitchie will come back into soon I'm not sure when though but she will promise.**

**_READ/REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_**

**Love Y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello!" Came a voice from behind me as I was walking around trying to find someone who could tell me where my cabin was scaring me

"Huh? Oh hello!" I replied after I got over the shock as I turned to face a girl with curly shoulder length hair and brown eyes, she was pretty but I have seen prettier in my life time I don't want to sound horrible saying that though

"Hi!" She said again "I'm Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar."

"Alex. Alex Russo!" I replied smiling as Caitlyn looked at me as if I was familiar but quickly shook it off

"Nice to meet you, do you know what cabin you're in?" She asked. I quickly came to the decision that she was a nice girl and would be someone to be friends with

"Er...154?" I said uncertainly as Caitlyn smiled.

"You're in mine and my friend's cabin; this is my fourth and her third year here so you can stick with us if you want to." Caitlyn said making me smile; at least she knew what was happening and what was going on. "Come on, follow me" With that we walked away from the crowds and towards our cabin

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Right, pick any bed you want, me and my friend decided that if we were rooming with a first year they could pick first, by the way that wasn't meant to sound horrible it's just that's what we call new people, I don't want to make it out that we think your younger than us." She said trying to make sure I didn't take offence from what she said.

"Its fine Caitlyn, where is your friend?" I asked curiously as I dumped my bags on the double bed on the right hand side of the room.

"Oh, she'll be helping her mother in the kitchen, you see her mom is the camp cook but I don't want you to look down on her because of that it is what Connie wants to do to make sure her daughter is safe whilst away from home. Please don't give her any trouble for it she had enough of that her first year here." Caitlyn said as she started unpacking and putting her things in the wardrobe.

"I wouldn't dream of being horrible to someone because their mom's a cook, I mean my parents own a substation so to be fair I'm surprised my mom didn't apply." I said laughing as Caitlyn looked over at me and laughed.

"Well then, you two have 2 things in common now then!" Caitlyn stated

"Two?"

"Yeah! One, your moms are both cooks and two, your both have a friend called Caitlyn!" Caitlyn stated making me laugh.

"When will I get to meet your other friend?" I asked sitting down seen as though i had finished putting everything away.

"Ermm...tonight at dinner or at the opening jam." She said smiling, but her friend never turned up to dinner and wasnt at opening jam when we got there "This girl knows i havent seen her since last year when we left camp and yet she doesnt seem to be in a rush to see me!" Caitlyn said getting angry

"Whoa Cait, chil!" I said laughing "Could she not be un-packing in the cabin?" I asked because her stuff wasnt there when we had arrived earlier so she could be there.

"Maybe, oh well im to lazy to go and find her we'll wait here." She said laughing sitting down laening against the tree. We had been waiting just over 15 minutes for her friend when a man came up on stage to introduce and start opening jam.

"Hello happy campers! Nice to see you back or here for the first time and welcome to opening jam! Now to start us off this year we have up here someone who last year when Camp Rock was going through trouble helped me and the rest of the staff around here to work something out to keep Camp Rock open! So please welcome to the stage Mitchie Torres!"

"WHAT!" I screamed making Caitlyn jump as Mitchie walked onto the stage.

"What?" Caitlyn asked worried and slightly scared.

"I know Mitche!" I said looking at Caitlyn who's face just dropped the smile dissaperaring from her face.

"So you are THE Alex Russo Mitchie's told me about!" Caitlyn said before turning to watch Mitchie perform one of the songs i heard her singing when we were younger. When two world collide.

So Mitchie's talked about me then? Well, so much for hating me...

Here's the link to the video I was on about /7NBm2dS49Dc


	4. Chapter 4

**It won't let me message you all back for the reviews and I'm just going to reply publicly from now on but there hasn't really been many on the previous chapters but this chapter is dedicated to suefanficlover because she has been there since the beginning of this story and reviewed and been constantly positive and everything so THANKYOUU! If any of you have any way you know i can improve please tell me and please can you guys check my other stories out but no they are not Demi and Selena. ****J**** Love you all!**

**Chapter 4**

Watching Mitchie's performance really did bring back a lot of memories and before I actually realised Caitlyn was asking me why I was crying.

"Because watching her perform just brings back so many memories and I just miss her." I said looking down and wiping my tears away.

"Awhh! I never knew Alex could be so emotional" Came a voice that I hadn't heard for years; Mitchie.

"Hi." I said looking up; I don't get how some can avoid talking to you for 8 years and then suddenly you meet at a summer music camp and she suddenly starts acting as if the past 8 years haven't happened.

"What's up with you?" She asked completely ignoring the fact that I didn't want to talk to her.

"Well? What do you think! I text you 8 year ago to see how you were and all I got back was that you didn't want to talk to me! What do you think Michelle! You promised you would keep in touch with me but no! After 2 years that went all fucked up; you never wanted to know me anymore." I stopped there to get a breath and to wipe my tears that were now streaming down my face. I didn't care what people were saying or thinking when they looked at me I was fuming and I was going to make sure Mitchie knew. "Do you even realise how much I needed your support, you might have moved to Canada but I needed you. You knew perfectly well what people were like to me at Tribeca and you still didn't care. I loved you Mitch! I still do for God's sake but do you care?! No! You don't so you know what! When you finally realise what you did for me then. JUST THEN! Will I maybe forgive you and talk to you." With that I couldn't take it any more so I ran all the way back to the Cabin and dived straight into my bed tears streaming down my face no way that I could stop them.

Half an hour later Caitlyn came running into the cabin, Mitchie nowhere in sight.

"Alex!" She called running into the cabin as I sat up and looked at her wiping my eyes.

"What?" I asked not really wanting to talk to anyone right now

"What the hell happened out there? You do know everyone is talking about the fact that you have just had a go a Mitchie the 'it' girl around here." Caitlyn said sitting down on my bed looking at me.

"Well, Mitchie really hurt me when we were younger and I couldn't help it when i seen her and I just flipped and the fact everyone is talking about it? Well, I couldn't care less." I replied as Caitlyn looked shocked. I was serious; I just flipped, I never meant to but I did and I already regretted it...

"Alex, don't worry. Mitchie will come around at some point and if I know Mitchie which I think I do she will apologise and if not I will make her don't worry." She says that now but to be fair I know Mitchie and it takes a while for Mitchie to come round after something like that. "Oh by the way, she's coming now." Caitlyn finished just as Mitchie walked through the door.

"Alex?" Came Mitchie's voice. Blank it Alex, blank it. I'm not having a go at her to forgive her half an hour later. No chance in hell! "Please talk to me, just let explain." She begged as her voice broke and she started crying.

"Fine!" I stated looking at her. "You have 5 minutes."

**Mitchie's POV**

Thank god! I can't believe she had actually given me the chance to explain myself.

"Well? Are you going to explain or am I wasting my time." Alex snapped.

"Right, you want to know why I stopped talking to you." I asked, I was going to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Well I thought that was what you were going to tell me." Alex said not even looking at me.

"Well if you want to know that I'm going to have to start at the beginning." I said as Alex just nodded as if to say it was ok. "When we first moved you knew what I was like didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Good, well I was depressed and heartbroken at the thought of having to leave you in New York, the one friend I've ever known, the one person who I couldn't have got through those years without and I didn't know what I was going to do without you by my side. My parents noticed this and they thought it was you that caused it and they thought that not being able to see you would make it better so that's why they banned our summer holiday thing." I stopped to wipe away the tears that were streaming down my face. "Then that got no better and banning me from seeing you made it worse because, well, I loved you Alex, I noticed that on my ninth birthday when it was too late and the fact that I loved you made me miss you more and they thought it was you again and they banned me from talking to you completely and then when they came down to New York that time they said I couldn't go in case I bumped into you, I just missed you so much and my mum said that if she ever caught me talking to you she would take everything off me and I wouldn't get it back." I stuttered, the tears were falling uncontrollably from both of us now and there was no way we could stop them.

"Mitch-i-i-I have some-something to tell you." Alex said through all the tears as we both just leant forward to hug each other. It took us both over 10 minutes to calm down and stop the tears but as soon as we stopped I asked Alex what she wanted to tell me.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked Alex curiously.

"Two things really but ones more showing than telling." Alex replied quietly.

"Well then, what are they?" I asked sympathetically.

"Well, you know you said about your parents coming to New York and what they said to you?" Alex asked me as I just nodded and urged for her to continue. "Well, when they were there, they came into the Sun Shop and I was busy making sandwiches for people and I heard you're Dad say that you never wanted to come because you never wanted to see me." She finished as she fought back the tears again.

"He did what?" I asked again not wanting to believe what Alex had just said.

"He said you never wanted to come because you didn't want to see me." She repeated as I tried to come to terms with what my Dad had said.

"That's bullshit Alex, there was nothing more I wanted in this world than to see you again." Mitchie replied again looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know that now but it's too late…" She said as she looked towards the ground. Too late? What did she mean?

"What do you mean it's too late?" I asked wanting to know what she meant.

"You know what I said about the other one was more showing than telling?" Alex asked as I nodded and she held her wrist out towards me for me to see. They were covered in scars in all directions some newer ones some older ones. It broke my heart to see this; I couldn't believe that she did this. My Alex, the strongest girl I knew.

"Alex, why?" I asked trying not to cry again.

"I just couldn't think of any other way to deal with everything and your Dad saying you didn't want to see me caused the worst pain of all, the worst cuts and everything." She said pointing to three of the worst scars on her arm.

"Oh, Alex." I said as I leant down to kiss her wrists trying to get every single scar on her arm. "You mean too much to me to lose." I said as I just sat looking at her with her looking back at me straight into each other's eyes. Right then the feelings I used to feel for her came flooding, everything and I think it happened to her seen as though she did tell me before she loved me.

"I love you Mitch," She whispered. "I have for long time and I hope to god you love me back."

"Well guess what," I said as she looked up to me. "I do love you back. I've loved you for so long but I have tried to hide my feelings away so that no one would realise but it's about to accept them and get it into my thick head that I love you and that these feelings aren't going anywhere soon."

"Be my girlfriend?" Alex asked me making me step back in shock.

"What?" I asked as a smile crept onto my face, I heard her the first time but I wanted to hear her say it again.

"Be my girlfriend?" Alex asked again, slightly more confident that the first time.

"On one condition." I said as her smile dropped from her face.

"What's that?" Alex asked nervously, she's so cute when she's nervous, I just hope my Mum doesn't flip out at me when she finds out.

"Promise me you'll never harm yourself again?" Mitchie asked.

"Will I always have you to protect me?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"As long as I can possibly can be." I said before leaning over to hug her.

"Then I promise never to harm myself again." Alex said whilst we were hugging.

"Then I agree to be your girlfriend." I said as Alex leaned in to kiss me.

It was the best kiss in my life, there were sparks flying everywhere as we just kept kissing. We heard the door open and close but we just ignored it and kept kissing as I pushed Alex back onto the bed and straddled as our tongues kept battling for dominance.

"MICHELLE TORRES YOU GET OFF THAT GIRL RIGHT NOW!" I heard my Mum scream at us both as we were kissing passionately on Alex's bed.

All that went through my mind as Alex pulled away from me to face my mother was the fact that I am going to be in so much shit.

"Hi Mum!" I said

"Hi Connie!" Alex exclaimed happily

"Oh don't Hi Mum, Hi Connie me." My Mum snarled in the direction of Alex and I, we were definitely in shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just remembered last night that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of these chapters so here it is and it's the only one I'm doing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place, sadly Disney does as if I did I would not be sat here writing fanfics right now. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Alex's POV **

Oh shit.

That was all that went through my mind once me and Mitchie pulled away from each other and came face to face with Connie.

"Hi Mum." Mitchie said.

"Hi Connie." I exclaimed happily, trying to hide the fear that was racing through my veins right now.

"Oh don't Hi Mum, Hi Connie me." Connie snarled staring straight at Mitchie and I. "You are in so much trouble little missy." Connie said towards Mitchie. "And you, what do you think you're doing coming here and making out with my daughter and acting as if nothing ever happened between you." Connie snapped, her anger clearly visible in her voice and eyes, you wouldn't think that Connie used to think of me as a daughter would you. "You don't know how much pain you caused Mitchie ok? So I would just back away now before it all even starts up between you!" She finished, to be perfectly honest I expected this after Mitchie told me what her Mum and Dad thought of me now.

"No Mum." Mitchie spoke up after Connie had finished shouting. "Alex never hurt me, it was you and Dad all along. Theresa offered for me to stay with their family but you and Dad blew that off before you even thought about it. I knew as soon as we moved to Canada that I would never see Alex again and that's why I was depressed, not because she did something, but because I knew I wasn't going to see her. Yes I knew we had that trip in summer but all of my depression, which you never even asked me what caused it, you cancelled it so I got even more depressed. If you think about it and if you had paid enough attention to me you would of realised that every time you cancelled something or you banned me from doing something that involved Alex, I got more depressed and if you notice that the only time I was happy was at Camp Rock, where Alex's cousin because here I got to hear everything about how Alex was and everything and it made me so happy." She stopped here to wipe the tears away.

"Don't cry Angel." I said before moving her hand and wiping the tears away for her.

"Now, Mum, I'm actually happy right now ok." She said again before stopping and looking at me and then at her Mum. "Alex, don't kill me for this please." She said to me before turning back to her Mum. "I'll make a deal with you," She said as the tears started rolling again. "I will get over my depression this summer, for the simple reason that Alex Russo is here by my side, but, but," She paused. "If I don't, at the end of the summer if I'm still depressed, I will never talk to Alex ever again ok?" She said as my mouth dropped and the tears started rolling my own cheeks.

"Fine." Connie groaned, she wasn't happy with the deal we both could tell but we both knew that it was the only way out of this. "You have till Final Jam." Connie finished before storming out the room.

"Mitch?" I asked once Connie was gone. "Why did you say that?"

"Because I can already tell that I'm getting over it, I know that by the end of the summer I will be over it so don't worry, I will be ok, I'm not going to stop talking to you." She said before leaning forward and pecking me on the lips. Thank you Connie for ruining the mood in here. I was totally into it before you came in I thought to myself and Mitchie and I just sat on the bed and leant back cuddling each other.

"What happened last night may I ask?" Caitlyn asked Alex and I the following morning when we woke up.

"Oh, nothing much, Mitchie just went ape shit on her mother and that was about it." Alex said laughing.

"Well what about this?" Caitlyn asked pointing to me and Alex who were both lying in Alex's bed cuddling. We must have fell asleep this way last night.

"Yeah, we talked everything out and kind of got together." I said smiling.

"YAY!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "I'm so happy, by the way Mitch there is someone here with Shane who wants to see you."

"Shane? As in Shane Grey?" Alex asked, I completely forgot that she was in love with Connect 3.

"Yes, Shane Grey." I said laughing. "Now get up lazy bones there is someone I need to go and see." I told her as I dragged her out of bed laughing.

Half an hour later we were both up and leaving the cabin. I needed to go and see Shane and whoever was with him but I didn't know whether Alex would want to meet them.

"Hi Mitchie." Came Shane's voice, we were half way over to his cabin and he appeared behind us

"Hi Shane," I said as we turned round to face him and Alex's mouth dropped.

"H-H-H-Hi!" Alex exclaimed trying to form a decent sentence.

"Shane, this is Alex. Alex Russo." I said, Shane knew about everything with Alex and he totally supported me. He found out my first summer when he was sent here because he had been a jerk. I discovered the true side to Shane Grey that summer and even though we did date and that never worked out we had been good friends ever since.

"Hi Alex, I've heard a lot about you." Shane said as Alex just screamed.

"Don't mind her, she, just, she's just being Alex really." I said as Shane and Caitlyn laughed and Alex slapped me on the arm.

"Hi Shane." Alex spoke as me and Caitlyn cheered at the fact she was able to say something.

"Where were you three going?" Shane asked us just as we were about to turn and leave.

"We were going to your cabin really." I replied honestly.

"Oh, well what you were looking for isn't there it's with Brown." Shane replied. "He's in the canteen." That was the last thing I heard before I ran off dragging Alex with me.

"Mitch where we going?" Alex asked as we ran towards the eating hall.

"Canteen." Was all I said before I ran off again.

Alex POV

I don't know what's going on but I know there is something that Mitchie really wants to see but she won't tell me.

"Brown! Where is she?" She yelled at Brown once we got to the Canteen/ eating hall, whatever you wanted to call it. She? So it's a person, what the hell.

"She's over by where you normally sit, Shane told me you would want to see her so I told her to stay there and that Peggy would keep an eye on her." He said as Mitchie nodded and walked over to where me and Caitlyn sat last night. Here we found a little girl around the age of three with dark brown hair like Mitchie's from when we were younger and brown eyes like Shane's. Is there something Mitchie isn't telling me?

"Hi Suzie." Mitchie said bending down to the little girl and kissing her on the head.

"Hi Mommy." She said hugging Mitchie. Mommy? Since when was Mitchie a mother.

"Mommy?" I asked Mitchie when she turned to face me.

"Oh, Alex, meet my daughter Suzie Alexandra Torres-Grey." Mitchie told me as I went pale and speechless for the second time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alex POV**

My face went pale, there was nothing I could do; I just stood still and never moved as Mitchie and the little girl looked and watched me.

"Lexi?" Mitchie asked as I soon came round to my senses. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mitch, just a bit shocked." I said sitting down at the table. Suzie quickly toddled over to Caitlyn, they must have known each other.

"I know you are." Mitchie replied honestly. "After breakfast you, me and Suzie will all go to our cabin and get to know each other."

"But, what if she doesn't like me?" I asked Mitchie worriedly.

"She will, I can already feel it." Mitchie said before hugging me tightly.

"Ok." I replied smiling, I hope she was right, I wouldn't be able to cope if my girlfriend's daughter didn't like me.

After breakfast Mitchie made sure Suzie had eaten as much as she wanted and then we all walked back to our cabin leaving Caitlyn to go off and rehearse for something.

"Come on Suzie, were going to Mommy's room for a while." Mitchie said as Suzie ran up and grabbed her hand.

What are we even going to do I thought, I wanted to get to know Suzie but she's so young she probably won't remember who I am or this conversation all together…

"Mommy, who that?" Suzie asked pointing to me as we neared our cabin.

"That's mommy's friend, I wanted you to get to know each other." Mitchie replied as Suzie just nodded. She was adorable. "Lexi?" Came Mitchie's voice five minutes later.

"Yeah?" I asked snapping out of my daydream.

"We're here…" Mitchie said indicating to our cabin where she was now standing holding the door.

"Oh yeah." I said laughing as Mitchie just shook her head.

"Suzie!" Mitchie called to Suzie again who came running over instantly. "Why don't you tell Alex about yourself?"

"Okay." Suzie stated plopping herself down on the nearest bed, which happened to be mine.

For the next hour me and Suzie got to know each other, if you can say that about a two year old. She told me she was called Suzie Alexandra Torres-Grey but to the nasty mean men with the camera she was Suzie Alexandra Grey, she also said that her middle name Alexandra was because that was the name of one of her Mommy's friends who she hadn't seen for a long time and missed. Mitchie blushed when she said this, my baby girl was blushing. Aww cute.

"Alex already knows that sweetie." She whispered to Suzie. "Alex's full name is Alexandra."

"You're mummy's friend?" Suzie asked shocked as I just nodded. "Awesome!"

"She's adorable Mitch." I said leaning over and pecking Mitchie on the cheek when Suzie wasn't looking.

"Well she better be, if you think about it she looks like me when I was that age." Mitch replied leaning in for a hug.

"You're right." I said looking at her, she did look like Mitch when she was that age.

"Yeah, Suzie come on." Mitchie said to the little girl who was not sitting in the middle of the room playing with some toys that Mitchie had brought with her for her.

"Yeah?" Suzie asked in her baby voice.

"We going to go? Me and Alex have to go to class." Mitchie replied as Suzie's smile disappeared.

"Where I going?"

"You're going to come if you agree to be a good girl and sit at the back and quietly play with your toys." Mitchie replied as Suzie nodded eagerly. "Come on then." Mitchie said before holding out both her hands one for me to take and the other for Suzie.

"No!" Suzie shouted making Mitchie and I look at her. "Mommy there, Alex there!" She said before pointing to her hands indicating that she wanted in between me and Mitchie.

"Sorry babe." Mitchie mouthed as I shook my head to say it was nothing, at least we know one thing; Suzie likes me.


	7. Author's note

Hi Guys, Shania here,

I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to put my stories on hold. All of them...

I'm really busy right now and I want to have some more chapters written before I post and as well as that I'm starting a new show with my drama group and i have a main part so i need to learn that.

SO SORRY!

I love you all :* *Mwahh*

~PanicMoonAndAmyPond AKA Shania


	8. update

Hey everyone,

just a update to say im taking the stories off hold but im not promising that ill have regular updates...

However, i do have some chapters i want to post that i will post whenever get round to it until then

*Mwahh* Thanks for your patience and understanding

~Shania


	9. Chapter 7

**Alex's POV **

The rest of the day went perfectly fine, the classes, if that's what you want to call them were all straight forward and Mitchie had Suzie clinging to her all day apart from during Shane's class when she was all over Shane wanting him. She's a little cutie, she really is even though every single time I went to hold Mitchie's hand or something like that Suzie would run in and stop us as if to say to me

"She's my Mommy, you can't have her." But I don't know whether that's just me being me or whether Mitch picked up on it to.

**Mitchie's POV **

Aww.

All through today it seemed that Alex and Suzie we're both competing over me because every time Alex went to hold my hand or something like that Suzie came running in and stopped her and in all fairness Alex seemed to be getting annoyed with it.

"Babe, don't worry, it's just because she doesn't know you." I whispered to Alex at the dinner table, luckily Suzie had decided to sit with Shane for dinner so Alex, Caitlyn and I all got a bit of time to ourselves.

"I hope so, she seems like she's trying to keep me away from you…" She said trailing away at the end probably hoping I didn't hear her.

"Ey, Alex." Caitlyn spoke up trying to make us both feel better. "If it makes it any better she done that with me at first, whenever I went to talk to Mitchie or anything she would start crying or anything till Mitchie stopped and went and fussed over her for a while.

"Well," Lexi said laughing looking at Mitchie who was nodding in agreement. "You can definitely tell that she's Shane's daughter."

"Yeah." I replied as I noticed my Mom start to walk over to us all, once Alex had noticed as well she reached under the table to where my hand was a gripped it tightly.

"Hi girls." My Mom said cheerfully acting as if nothing happened last night.

"Hi Mrs Torres!" Caitlyn said cheerfully. We still hadn't told her about what my Mom had to say last night, probably because when my Mom went out last night the pair of us just fell asleep there and then and that was it till this morning.

"Mitchie, it's been over 12 hours and you still haven't brought Suzie over to see me." She said smiling.

"We were going to after tea." I replied simply.

"We?" My Mom asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, Alex and me." This seemed to annoy my mother and Alex noticed as well as she just gripped my hand tighter than she had thirty seconds ago.

"Oh." She replied looking down. "Ok." She said before walking away.

"Well, she seemed happy!" Alex stated sarcastically once she had walked away.

"Totally." I said before laughing

"What was wrong with her?" Caitlyn asked as I looked over to Alex who just smiled.

"Connie hates me." Alex said simply as Caitlyn's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked shocked, I think it was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that my mum hates my girlfriend who was once a second daughter to her.

"She thinks Alex hurt me when we moved and that's why I got depression and everything and wouldn't take no for an answer." I replied sadly.

"What the-" She said before stopping when she realised Suzie and Shane were walking our way.

"Hi Shane. Hi Suzie." Caitlyn exclaimed when they got over to us.

"Hi auntie Cat!" Suzie said. She couldn't get her head round Caitlyn so we all decided that it would be better to call her Cat. "Hi Lexi!"

"Lexi?" I asked surprised that my daughter had come up with that name even though she had never heard me call Alex it.

"Yeah! I'm going to call Alex that!" She exclaimed before turning to Alex. "Can I call you that?"

"You can call me whatever you want." Alex replied smiling. It gave me the impression that she was just relieved that Suzie liked her.

"Yay!" Suzie screamed before pouncing on Alex and giving her a hug which Alex quickly returned.

Alex's POV

"Well, that was fun." I stated as we walked back to our cabin after Dinner. We had told Shane to take Suzie back to his cabin for a while so we could all just talk for a while us three girls and have some time to ourselves.

Yeah." Caitlyn replied smiling. Ever since I told Suzie she could call me Lexi she was all over me, hugging me, talking to me trying to get me to do her hair and everything else little girls do with people they've just met.

"At least she likes you and let's you sit next to me now." Mitchie said kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah." Caitlyn agreed. "So, am I okay to stay in our cabin still?" She asked nervously as if she didn't know whether to ask that or not.

"Yeah." I replied simply. "Why would you not?"

"Well…because…well…" She stuttered not being able to get her words out.

"Is it because were together together? You don't want to be getting in the way?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn went bright red and nodded.

"It's fine Cait. Nothing's going to happen yet." I added as I turned to look at Mitchie who scowled disapprovingly. "Yet."

"That's what you think." Mitchie butted in trying to act seductive.

"That's what I know baby girl." I replied pecking her on the lips making her groan.

"Really? I haven't kissed you all day and when I do that's all I get?" She snarled.

"Outside the cabin yes." I replied as Caitlyn just laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the cabin.

"I'll go and find Peggy, I'll talk to you both later." Caitlyn said before walking off.

"Nothing, I guess?" I replied as I gave into the teenage mother in front of me.

"Good!"

With that she pulled me towards the cabin with all her might not stopping for a split second. Pushing through everyone around us not giving them a second thought all that seemed to be on her mind was getting us to the cabin right now and god knows what then.

"Mitch slow down or I'm going to die." I exclaimed as I quickly became short of breath.

"Sorry," She said as she suddenly slowed down. "I never meant that. I just want to get to our cabin." She panted.

"Well come on then." I exclaimed once I had got my breath back and started running to our cabin. As soon as we got to the door of our cabin Mitchie jumped and wrapped her legs and arms around me giving me just enough time to open the door before she attacked me with her lips.

_**AHAHA I'm evil. Really, I'm not I just couldn't be bothered writing smut right now so…Here you go, I'm sorry if you thought you were going to get some but not yet. Plus I had serious writers block and got stuck on this for months and I thought what the heck, forget the smut, just post the flaming chapter so here you are. I'm sorry I took forever to post I'll try not to take that long ever again. **_


End file.
